coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9582 (10th October 2018)
Plot As the reception continues, Steve wonders where Tracy has got to. Jim is short with Hannah when she strokes his leg and suggests they go up to a bedroom. Tracy reappears and tells Steve that she’d like to do a speech as well as the one he's giving. Beth does Sinead’s make-up as they prepare for her and Daniel’s pagan wedding. Sinead is touched at the work that Daniel has put into her surprise but, waiting at the cafe, the groom worries that her reaction isn’t what he expected it to be. Billy sends a speech to Kirk for him to use at the ceremony. Abi can’t find Leanne and Tracy claims she went outside for fresh air. Liz tells a delighted Jim she’d like to give them another go and they kiss as Hannah watches on. Michelle brings Ryan home to a furious Ali who tells them about the suspension. Ryan is in tears with fright about what Ronan will do to him. Hannah and Jim row when she refers to Liz as a cheap tart. Steve makes his groom’s speech. A nervous Leanne appears, having been freed from the broom cupboard that Tracy locked her in and watches from the doorway. Steve takes Tracy on to the dance floor for I've Had the Time of My Life but when it comes to the moment where she dives into his arms she punches him to the floor instead. She then makes a speech insulting Leanne. A chaotic catfight breaks out between the two women using Robert’s cake as a weapon. Beth leads Sinead into Victoria Gardens where Kirk officiates and reads out Billy’s speech - which turns out to be the wrong one, so he has to improvise. Mary cleans up Tracy while Robert does the same for Leanne. Steve laments his actions and isn’t pleased that Tim had fun filming the fight. Robert is perturbed when a wreath from Ronan is delivered to him at the wedding with “Rest in Peace, Ryan Connor” on the card. Using in part the lyrics of Puppy Love, Kirk does his speech followed by Daniel and Sinead’s declarations of love before they are stated to be husband and wife. Tracy warns Steve that he’s heading for a tough divorce. Another wreath from Ronan arrives at the flat. Michelle has to separate her two sons from fighting and decides to confront Ronan head on to try and talk sense into him. Jim is summoned up to Hannah’s room where she tells him she's going with no regrets. She asks for a last kiss and Jim obliges, as Liz walks out of the bathroom and sees them. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan Places *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Chariot Square Hotel - Reception rooms and bedroom Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz tells Jim she’d like to give their relationship another go; as a battered Ryan returns home, Ali is unsympathetic, revealing he has been suspended because of him; and Sinead agrees to go ahead with the pagan wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,955,836 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Tim Metcalfe: “Another wedding, another catfight…” Category:2018 episodes